


Irrational Nonsense

by hotpocket_senpai



Category: overwatch
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Hehehe, This is a laugh, Trying, i don't write often but when I do it's one big joke, its joke, parental interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpocket_senpai/pseuds/hotpocket_senpai
Summary: In which after Ana responds to the recall and is settling down at the new Overwatch but boom all of a sudden drama happens since Ana doesn't know about Fareeha and Angela's relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely irrational nonsense labeled "lol" in my notes. There were some good expressions and metaphors here that I wanted the world to read. Anyways, enjoy this shitfic

“So,” the newly returned Ana Amari raised her warm cup of tea closer to her face, taking in its warmth “you've grown up well. Have you settled down with anyone yet?” She waggled her eyebrows at her chosen victim.

It took almost all the willpower Angela had to not choke on her too-hot-for-her-tastes tea. The other part of her willpower went to forcing a blush to not form on her cheeks. 

In the process Angela just ended up looking like a mute and swollen baboon.

Ana leaned in closer, “Ah I take it there is much to discuss on this subject! Indulge me.” Her voice was more commanding than suggesting, just like Fareeha sometimes when they'd-

Angela stopped any more thoughts from creeping in about her lover since her mom was right in front of her.

“Oh! No no no, there's not any special somebody right now,” the doctor laughed nervously looking anywhere but Ana's eye. “I'm more choked up about…. my lack of luck in finding a partner! Yes- yes, it's hard and that is why I am choked up.” Angela mentally pat herself on the back like a teenage boy who learned how to take off a bra early.

“Well-” Ana was cut off abruptly when the door to the medbay crashed open. Through the door came a drunk Lena, a crying Hana, and a barely sober Reinhardt carrying none other than the subject of the hour, Fareeha.

“Shit.” Angela and Ana breathed simultaneously. No one was out on missions so whatever was wrong was entirely the fault of stupidity and alcohol.

The two doctors switched into their respective doctor modes and went ham (hard-ass-MOM). Fareeha was gingerly placed on a nearby examination bed by the motley crew as they all rambled on about a basketball, an umbrella, and a pack of crayons. Ana and Angela gave each other the yes-we-may-be-your-doctors-but-we're-judging-y'all look to the drunk possy.

Angela, after checking Fareeha’s vitals, leaned up from her patient for one moment to pinch the bridge of her nose. The drunk band of misfits was still lamenting over their “totally probably dead friend that was all their fault.”

“Can you all… wait outside? Fareeha is going to be ok but these hands need concentration to work.” For emphasis Angela held up her newly gloved hands and Ana waggled her sterilized gloved fingers in their direction to wave them goodbye.

Hana was the last to leave, wailing “I just wanted to win!” Before wiping snot all over her sleeve.

Ignoring the unsanitary implications of the people who brought her dear Fareeha, Angela continued checking over the barely coherent yet still hot soldier.

Ana took a step back putting one of those Doctor light pen things back inher lab coat pocket, “Ah, you see what's wrong, yes? She has a minor concussion on top of all those bruises and scrapes. Those don't look that recent though,” Ana side/eyed Fareeha, her precious little daughter who now appeared to be sexually active without telling her, “Of course there's the possibility of internal fractures and bleeding but whoopdidoo we can only do so much without x-rays.” Ana rolled her single eye.

“She's so strong but so….”

“Clumsy!” both doctors said in unison. Angela's hands went up to her mouth to cover her smile as she laughed, Ana chuckled deeply.

Ana gestured to the patient offhandedly, “Well, it's been so long since I've seen you practice medicine. How about you help fix her up while I watch to make sure you haven't gotten lazy.”

Angela laughed lightly at Ana's request, it was so like her. She nodded and moved closer to Fareeha with some small bandages. She knew where those cuts and bruises came from before and it was not the basketball, umbrella, or box of crayons involved from the most recent incident. But she still was going to clean and disinfect them as if she was innocent and not being kinky with Ana's beloved daughter.

Fareeha grumbled a few Arabic words and reached upwards in Ana's direction. 

“Oh how sweet, she still loves her mother.” Ana huffed and took the hand Fareeha outstretched to her.

Angela smiled and continued swabbing one of the new scrapes on Fareeha’s elbows. It must be from the incident because Angela knows she didn't do it.

Fareeha sighed and mouthed a few words.

“What was that, Fareeha?” Ana said.

“Come... closer, Habiti.” Fareeha mumbled again. 

Ana leaned in to Fareeha and turned her good ear closer to Fareeha to better hear her. 

“Angela, kunt sakhinat hatta alan…” Fareeha breathed to Ana.

Ana's eyes narrowed and her mouth went flat.

Angela, not knowing what her lover had said tried not to assume the worst.

She coughed and looked away from Fareeha after finishing up all they could do. “What did Fareeha say? I only know so many languages.” Angela laughed nervously.

Ana regarded Angela closely with her singular eye like some pta Mom about to yell at the newer pta Mom for bringing non-vegan cookies.

“She said that you're really hot right now. I don't think she thought she was speaking to me due to the concussion.” Ana put her hand on her hip and pursesd her lips at Angela.

“I thought you said you weren't dating anyone right now?” Ana crooned.

Angela shrunk beneath Ana's singular eyeball stare. Her confidence tried to claw its way out of the dark pit of in-law despair.

Finally, Angela spoke meekly, “Well… it's just…. it's your daughter and I'm… me… and I didn't know if you'd…”

She was cut off by a boisterous witch cackle from Ana. “I'm glad that both of my beloved children have found someone to love…. each other!!! Now holidays are going to be lit as fuck!”

Angela laughed in relief. “Stop using that strange slang that's so old! But thank you for approving of us. Fareeha was worried when you arrived because so much has changed since you pretend-died.”

The two doctors remained in an embrace for another minute before a groan from Fareeha brought them back to their senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't write often but when I do it's not serious at all


End file.
